


Phaethon

by deathindex



Category: Red Dead Redemption (Video Games), Red Dead Redemption 2
Genre: F/F, Genderswap, One Shot, Pining, Pre-Canon, Sexual Tension, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-24
Updated: 2019-07-24
Packaged: 2020-07-12 19:23:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19951552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deathindex/pseuds/deathindex
Summary: "What were you saying about 'Cygnus'?" She kneaded, realizing how warm Morgan was.





	Phaethon

**Author's Note:**

> They call eachother by their last names (first names aren't mentioned) so no name swaps.

"What are you thinking about over there?" Morgan shouts from her horse. They were going to some town. Somewhere. It was always something. It wasn't in sight.

Marston tried to meet her eyes but that had gotten harder by the day. She looked off at the bobbing power lines and endless expanse.

"Stuff."

"Well don't think too hard." She slowed down and pointed to a rock outcropping. "Let's make camp. You can think about _stuff_ there."

Marston laughs to herself. If only she couldn't.

\--

She has been thinking about the curves of Morgan's neck and that strong jaw and her solid shoulders. About the broad plains of her back against the sun.

\--

"That over there is Cygnus. The swan" Morgan pointed somewhere in the night sky and Marston pretended to know where. She loves hearing Morgan talk about the constellations but picking out which star was which baffled her. Morgan groaned, rubbing her shoulder.

"Fuck, I think I pulled something while riding." She rubbed at it while poking the fire.

"C'mere." Marston said, patting the spot in front of her and Morgan raised a brow but did as she was told. "Turn around, back to me."

She planted her hands on Morgan's shoulders and began to massage the muscle. Around by her neck she felt a hard knot and pressed. Morgan groaned again and Marston tensed.

"Am I hurting you?"

"No, no. That... feels good." So Marston resumed.

"What were you saying about 'Cygnus'?" She kneaded, realizing how warm Morgan was.

"Oh, uh. Swan. Cygnus. He was a King, had a lover. That lover fell from a wagon from the sky." She tries to recollect her thoughts.

"Why was she up there?"

"He." _Oh_.

"Phaethon, the King's lover, tried to ride the sun chariot but he lost control and fell from the sky." Marston pressed up into some knots at the base of her skull and Morgan huffed. "The King mourned his dead lover and became a swan." Marston made a face.

"A swan? That doesn't make sense." She laughs.

"Well, it's more than that but I ain't quite remembering the whole story right now." She stretches and gets up but pauses.

"Say, where did you learn that? The... that." She gestures vaguely in the massaging motion. "Feels better."

"...Back when I was a working girl." Marston shrugs and Morgan give a curt _ah_. They say good night and head off to their separate tents.

\----

That night Marston dreams about massaging down Morgan's broad shoulders and back and biting at the small of her neck. About grinding slow and hard wherever she can.

She wakes up frustrated but she can't bring herself to finish.


End file.
